Una recuperacion no tan rapida - TRADUCCION
by SuperKomaedaGirl
Summary: Probablemente debería de haber escuchado cuando le dijeron que entrara, pero eso significaría que el enemigo iba a ganar, y Sonic nunca perdia. Genos es la enfermera de Sonic hasta que recupere la salud. ¿Necesito decir más? [Genos/Sonic] -Traducción autorizada de A Not So Speedy Recovery, escrito por Cyder T Dork-


Este fanfic es una traducción autorizada y no me pertenece. Pueden encontrar el fanfic original aquí: fanfiction . net s/ 11678612 /1/ A-Not-So-Speedy-Recovery (Quitar los espacios).

Fandom: One Punch Man.  
Pareja: Genos/Sonic (Saitama también estaba pero…)  
Autor: Cyder T Dork

* * *

Notas de la autora: Algo Fluffy sonaba bien :3 disfruten de la Enfermera Genos

Notas de la traductora: Volvi con otra bella traducción~ Disfruten~

* * *

"Este es el día 13 que te he encontrado aquí."  
"Y cada vez, me encuentras más tarde de lo que lo hiciste el día anterior. ¿Te has vuelto un poco lento, Demon Cyborg? "  
"Después de deducir que no tenías intención de causarnos ningún daño a sensei y a mí, no importa cuántas veces regreses, encuentro innecesario llegar y encontrarte de inmediato."  
"¡Estas no son las escondidas! Y definitivamente tengo intenciones de matarlos a los dos. Estoy estudiando y esperando el momento adecuado."  
"Permíteme hacerlo más fácil para ti. La única debilidad del Sensei son las ventas en las tiendas. Puedes irte a casa ahora."  
"¿Cómo puedes esperar que confíe en ti?"  
"Yo no te he matado todavía. También, si te quedas de pie por ahí, es seguro que atraparás un resfriado."  
"No lo haré."  
"No se puede correr más rápido que los resfriados, Sonic. Al menos entra si te niegas a irte."  
"Me niego a poner un pie en la casa de mis enemigos."  
Genos suspiró. No llegaría a ninguna parte con este tipo.  
Apartándose y volviendo a la cálida cocina, puso un hervidor de agua a hervir y terminó haciendo el almuerzo. El almuerzo de hoy eran sándwiches cortados en triángulos, debido a que sería un comensal solitario ese día, junto a Sonic, ahora que había aparecido. Se limpió las manos en el delantal, rosa y con volantes, y se volteó a comprobar el agua hirviendo. Levantó la tetera, tomó dos tazas, colocó una bolsa de té en cada una, y las lleno hasta la mitad. Con cuidado de no romper las tazas, como había hecho anteriormente, las recogió y se volvió para llevarlas a la sala de estar. Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de la bandeja de sándwiches se había ido.  
"Algunos de esos eran para mí." Dijo él.  
"No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estás hablando, cyborg." Fue la respuesta. Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a la sala.  
Ya en la baranda del balcón, Sonic se agachó con el plato de bocadillos en la mano. Un triángulo sobresalía de su boca casi cómicamente.  
"¿Tomas leche con el té? ¿Azúcar?" Le preguntó Genos, colocando las tazas sobre la pequeña mesa del centro de la habitación. Él se sentó en el suelo, y cuando miró a la mesa de nuevo, el plato de bocadillos había aparecido, junto a su taza de té humeante. Sólo faltaba un pequeño triángulo.  
"Sabía a arena. ¿No tienes papilas gustativas en esa boca de metal tuya?" Preguntó Sonic, cambiando a una posición más cómoda en la barandilla.  
Genos no respondió, y en su lugar eligió levantar un bocadillo y mandarlo hacia su boca. Sonic lo observaba de cerca.  
"Sabe bien para mí."  
"Necesita más mayonesa."  
"No tiene nada de eso."  
"Entonces eso explica por qué era tan suave." Dijo Sonic, estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza.  
Genos simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo sus sándwiches.

* * *

"Panic, está prácticamente nevando afuera."  
"El hecho de que tú no puedas manejar el frío, no significa que yo no puedo. ¡Y mi nombre es Sonic! "  
"Lo que sea, termina de entrar. Estás dejando que todo el aire caliente salga." Tan pronto como Saitama había dicho eso, la puerta de la terraza se cerró, con Sonic aun afuera. Saitama suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.  
"Sensei, también he intentado conseguir que venga dentro, pero fue en vano. Estoy preocupado por su salud y seguridad."  
"Hey, si él tiene el deseo de morir, no puedo ayudarle."  
Genos miró hacia afuera, donde el ninja vestido de negro se estremeció, observándolos. "Voy a dejar una manta en la puerta esta noche."

* * *

Sonic negó con la cabeza, tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos. Apretó su agarre en la barandilla en la que estaba sentado, simplemente por precaución. Definitivamente no estaba perdiendo el equilibrio, y definitivamente no era necesario adoptar una postura diferente. Él todavía era capaz de respirar, y estaría condenado si llegaba a renunciar, supuso. Ni siquiera era tan tarde, se dijo a sí mismo. Apenas las 3am.  
Miró hacia atrás, otra precaución, y se estremeció cuando otra ráfaga de viento se arremolino a su alrededor, enfriándole los huesos. Subió su bufanda un poco más. En el interior del apartamento, los dos héroes estaban profundamente dormidos, uno en el dormitorio y otro en el sofá del salón. Sonic se estremeció de nuevo, descansando su mirada en la manta mullida que yacía doblada junto a la puerta. En el interior del apartamento. Donde él se negaba a poner un pie.  
Hasta ahora había tenido suerte. El otro día, para conseguir los sándwiches, jugó el juego de "el piso es de lava", y había utilizado sobre todo la pequeña cantidad de muebles que había en el apartamento, saltando hasta la cocina y regresando. Por supuesto, con su increíble velocidad, el cyborg ni se dio cuenta de nada.  
Saitama incluso se había olvidado una bolsa de papas en la puerta el día después de eso, que fue un delicioso bono para Sonic, y una derrota amarga para Saitama, que volvió a encontrar su paquete de frituras vacío. Honestamente, Sonic estaba un poco decepcionado por la falta de ira sobre el paquete vacío, pero aun así, finalmente lo había golpeado, aunque fuera una pequeña victoria. La pequeña victoria de comer alimentos.  
El viento seguía soplando alrededor de él, amenazando con empujarlo de su lugar. Amenazando con convertirlo en un tempano. Amenazante. Sonic esperó unos segundos más, esperando que el viento muriera abajo, pero en cambio, se levantó, y las ráfagas más fuertes lo empujaron lo suficientemente duro hacia adelante, haciéndolo caer de la barandilla y hacia el balcón.  
Se puso de pie rápidamente y se sacudió el polvo, comprobando si los héroes durmientes lo habían notado. Cuando estuvo seguro de que todavía estaban durmiendo, se arrastró hacia la puerta y la abrió suavemente, poco a poco, hasta que hubo un hueco lo suficientemente grande como para que él pasara. Se deslizó en el apartamento, sin preocuparse ahora por su negativa a poner un pie en el apartamento, y se inclinó para adquirir la manta. Sus dedos acababan de sostener la esquina cuando se sintió extremadamente cálido, y mareado. Su visión comenzó a desvanecerse, oscureciéndose lentamente, palpitante en la oscuridad. Trató de inclinarse hacia adelante, para por lo menos arrodillarse hasta que el mareo pasara, pero su cuerpo se sentía débil, inútil, y él cayó, tanto en el suelo como en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Se despertó con la luz del sol. Al menos, él esperaba que fuera la luz del sol. Era brillante, molesto, y le daba un dolor de cabeza enorme. Por no mencionar que el resto de su cuerpo estaba doliendo. Y también sentía su cuerpo extremadamente caliente. Su mente estaba un poco nublosa, y trató de recordar lo que pasó. Supuso que estaba en su casa, hasta que levantó la mano para cubrirse los ojos y vio en su brazo una manga que nunca había visto antes.  
Era a rayas y amarilla, completamente fuera de moda, en opinión de Sonic.  
Trato de levantarse el mismo, pero todo su cuerpo se sentía pesado, como si mil ladrillos estuvieran descansando sobre él.  
"No te muevas todavía. Tienes una fiebre terrible, y si hubieras pasado más tiempo fuera, habrías atrapado una congelación." Dijo una voz masculina desde su izquierda.  
Volteó la cabeza lentamente para ver Genos arrodillado a su lado, con un delantal de color rosa y sosteniendo un cubo con agua caliente. Había una esponja en su mano.  
"Que-"  
"Vine a limpiarte la cara."  
Sonic parpadeó y levantó una ceja ante el cyborg.  
"Para refrescarte la memoria, te negaste a escucharnos a sensei y a mí cuando te dijimos de entrar y entrar en calor, y tú le exigiste mucho a tu cuerpo. Necesitas descansar, mucho de ello. Saitama te ha confiado a mí, y tengo la intención de tenerte de vuelta a la plena salud tan pronto como sea posible." Finalizo Genos, con una mirada determinada en su rostro.  
La boca de Sonic se abrió ligeramente mientras miraba a Genos.  
"Esos son hechos maravillosos, pero, ¿por qué diablos estoy aquí? No necesito tu ayuda, puedo cuidar de mí mismo." Sonic resopló, tratando de cruzar los brazos, pero fallando al no poder levantar ambos brazos. Genos levantó la esponja y la llevó a la cara de Sonic, que se estaba quedando sin energía para discutir. Él suavemente comenzó a lavar la cara del ninja.  
"Estoy seguro de que eres capaz de cuidar de ti mismo, cuando no cuando estás así de enfermo. Permita por favor que el enfermero le devuelva la salud."  
"Si te vas a vestir como una enfermera, entonces voy a permitirlo." Sonic murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos y se volvía a dormir. Genos detuvo la esponja en la cara del hombre que ahora dormía y lo miró por un momento, pensando. En su sueño, incluso con su fiebre alta, parecía mucho más tranquilo que despierto.  
"Un equipo de enfermera." Se dijo Genos a sí mismo en voz baja mientras seguía escuchando, las fuertes respiraciones de Sonic.

* * *

Había dormido durante al menos un día. Pensó en moverse, pero el futón en el que estaba tendido era justo lo más cómodo que había sido encendido en semanas, y él no estaba dispuesto a desprenderse de él todavía. La fiebre le había causado muchas molestias e iras en los últimos días, jugando con su temperatura corporal en intervalos aleatorios. Tenía que seguir llamando al cyborg a la habitación para que reajustara las mantas, por cada vez que su cuerpo se ponía demasiado caliente para luego congelarse completamente, y viceversa. Genos no se vio afectado por el grado de dependencia que Sonic había tenido para con él, pero la irritación de Sonic no tenía fin.  
En un momento, él se había sentido tan caliente, era igual a sentir su piel bajo una lluvia de lava, e incluso sin las mantas sobre él, no podría enfriarse. Se puso en una posición sentada, que fue una lucha horrible, y torpemente trato de deshacer los botones de su camisa de franela prestada. Se había deshecho solo del primero con su mano temblorosa, con la frente resbaladiza por el sudor de la pequeña presión en su cuerpo débil, cuando Genos entró.  
Inmediatamente, el cyborg estaba a su lado, persuadiéndolo de acostarse de nuevo mientras le limpiaba la frente a Sonic con un paño que había sacado del bolsillo de su delantal. Sonic protestó y siguió tratando de deshacer los botones, pero Genos no se lo permitía, empujando suave pero firmemente hacia abajo. Sonic renunció a su débil intento de luchar contra Genos, cerrando los ojos y rezando por que el sueño lo llevara lejos de esa tortura. Genos continuó limpiándole la frente, luego su rostro, tan cuidadosamente, suavemente, como si Sonic fuera una criatura frágil bajo su tacto. Lo cual, en este momento, era algo parecido.  
"¿Esto nunca terminará?" Sonic susurró, sin esperar una respuesta.  
"Si descansas lo suficiente, será en cuestión de días."  
Sonic resopló.  
"Unos pocos días. Tengo un trabajo que hacer, ya sabes. ¿Me vas a mantener aquí todo ese tiempo?" Sonic jadeó, el esfuerzo de hablar le causaba a sí mismo la falta de aliento.  
Genos no dijo nada, y pronto, el agotamiento de Sonic sacó lo mejor de él, deslizándolo en la inconsciencia una vez más.

* * *

"No tienes que sentarte ahí mientras estoy en el baño. A menos, claro, que estés disfrutando de cuan absoluta y malditamente caliente me veo. Si ese es el caso, no dudes en seguir mirando, tu, bastardo pervertido." Señalo Sonic mientras estaba relajado en el baño. Saitama le dio un vistazo a Genos.  
"Él tiene una boca sucia, sensei. Lo he aprendido que en los últimos días ".  
"¡No hables de mí como si no estuviera aquí, estúpido homo!"  
"Tal vez es un efecto secundario de su fiebre, Genos." Dijo Saitama, lanzando una mirada lastimera hacia Sonic.  
La boca de Sonic se quedó abierta para luego frunció el ceño ante los héroes. Genos asintió a su maestro, con comprensión.  
"Los odio a los dos." Sonic resopló mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra el borde de la bañera y cerraba los ojos. Tal vez si se quedaba dormido, el agua acabaría por de alejarlo de esta miseria débil y podría ser reencarnado sólo para cumplir su venganza contra los dos héroes que lo observaban bañarse. Se imaginó como se vería, regresando como una nueva persona. ¿Se vería como una mierda, o iba a seguir viviendo con este elegante cuerpo? Esperaba regresar diferente. Con un montón de músculos gigantes para mostrar. A quien engañaba, él no querría volver diferente. Así no conseguiría a todas las chicas.  
"¿Murió?" se escuchó preguntar a Saitama. Supuso que Genos negó con la cabeza, al oír el ruido de un ligero desplazamiento.  
"Sensei, puede irse, si lo desea. Yo puedo vigilarlo y mandarlo a la cama." Susurró Genos. Sonic resopló.  
"Estoy en mi cama." Murmuró, el agua tibia de la bañera lo arrastraba de vuelta a un estado de somnolencia.  
"¿Estás seguro? Suena como si se estuviera convirtiendo en un delirante ".  
"Estoy seguro, sensei. Probablemente no es más que otro efecto secundario ".  
"Bueno, entonces, me voy. Mumen Rider me invitó a su casa para ver algunas malas películas, creo. "  
"Diviértete, sensei."  
"Lo haré. Nos vemos, Panic. "  
"¡ES SONIC!" Él farfulló, el nombre de Saitama lo había sacado fuera de su estado relajado. Él definitivamente iba a perseguir a esos dos hasta que reencarnara como un bebé.  
"Creo que es hora de que descanses un poco más." Dijo Genos, trayendo a Sonic de sus pensamientos de venganza. Abrió un poco los ojos y volteó la cabeza, mirando el cyborg desde debajo de sus pestañas.  
"Todo lo que hago es dormir." Murmuró. No podía ver con toda claridad, pero estaba seguro de que el cyborg parecía un poco incómodo. ¿Tal vez era por el calor del cuarto de baño?  
"Es bueno para ti." Dijo Genos, más bien sin convicción.  
Sonic suspiró, se dio un momento a sí mismo, y luego acoplo una pequeña cantidad de fuerza para empujarse a sí mismo fuera de la bañera. Se las arregló para ponerse de pie el mismo, pero tan pronto como movió su pierna, se le doblaron las rodillas. Afortunadamente, para Sonic probablemente, Genos ya estaba preparado para eso, y lo atrapó antes de caer, con un brazo en su brazo y el otro alrededor de su cintura. Sonic quería vomitar, era como una escena de un terrible anime romántico.  
"Déjame ir."  
"Te acompañaré a la cama. Por favor, no te sobre esfuerces ".  
"¿No me dijiste que 'sudar' sería bueno para mí?"  
"No quise decir que te exijas a ti mismo de una manera en la que pudieras dañarte. Quise decir, en un baño o una ducha ".  
"Dios mío, y yo podría haber jurado que éramos enemigos antes de esto."  
El cyborg apartó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio. Fue un gesto tan humano, que Sonic no pudo evitar seguir mirando.  
"D-de todos modos, tenemos que llegar a la cama."  
Sonic rodo los ojos.  
"Bien, bien. ¿Puedo por lo menos tener una toalla?" Preguntó, levantando una ceja.  
Genos asintió, le ayudó a salir de la bañera, y lo guio hasta sentarlo en un taburete, que había colocado en el cuarto de baño por esa razón exacta. Una vez que estuvo seguro de Sonic se mantenía estable y no iba a levantarse, rápidamente se apresuró a tomar una toalla blanca y esponjosa del balcón, donde estaba para secarse, y regresó, agradeciendo que el enfermo no había tratado de moverse.  
Se estremeció en su taburete, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de él, y con los ojos cerrados. Sus respiraciones estaban saliendo, en bocanadas rápidas. Genos envolvió suavemente la toalla alrededor de los hombros de Sonic, que susurró un gracias cuando él agarró al borde de las toallas.  
"No me gusta esto." Sonic murmuró en voz tan baja, que Genos no estaba seguro de haberlo oído. Él ayudó a conseguir que Sonic se pusiera de pie, y luego, lentamente, lo guio hacia donde el futón se había establecido, a su espera. Tan pronto como sus brazos estuvieron dentro del futón, Sonic se curvo, deslizándose del firme control de Genos, y se arrastró debajo de las mantas.  
"Sonic, que-"  
"Estoy cansado." Oyó al hombre decirlo en voz baja, mientras se daba la vuelta, comenzando la rutina de encontrar una posición cómoda.  
"No estas usando ropa."  
"Es una lástima."  
"¡Sonic!" El ninja lo miró entonces, con un puchero severo en su rostro. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de color rosa. Genos vaciló.  
"Te dará frio." Dijo finalmente, y luego se arrodilló para ayudar a Sonic a meterse en el futón. Sonic pensaba en eso mientras Genos tiraba de las mantas para sentarse cómodamente alrededor de su cuerpo. Con el cyborg tan cerca, Sonic podía sentir el calor que emanaba de él, algo de lo que en realidad no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento.  
"¿Genos?"  
Genos lo miró, dando a entender que lo escuchaba.  
"Eres muy caliente."  
Genos levantó una ceja ante eso.  
"Lo sé."  
"Sé mi calentador por un tiempo."  
La solicitud fue tan inesperada, que Genos casi se cayó hacia adelante. Sonic se volteó de lado, aún enfrente de Genos, y levantó la esquina de la manta ligeramente. Genos no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.  
"Date prisa, me estoy congelando." Murmuro Sonic mientras cerraba sus ojos, con su respiración ya no tan rápida como antes.  
"¿E-estás seguro?"  
"Te estas tomando mucho tiempo." Fue la respuesta.  
Genos miró hacia atrás rápidamente, queriendo verificar que Saitama no estuviera en la esquina, y se trataba de una broma. Cuando se hizo evidente que no lo era, Genos torpemente se deslizó bajo la manta, en la otra mitad del futón. Sólo tenía que esperar hasta que el ninja enfermo se hubiera dormido, y entonces se iría. Justo cuando estaba calculando cuánto tiempo estaría allí, Sonic se acercó más, acurrucándose cerca de Genos. Para obtener calor, por supuesto, pensó Genos para sí mismo.  
"Sonic, realmente pi-"  
"Los calentadores no hablan." Dijo Sonic, con su voz lenta y cargada de sueño. La cercanía de Sonic, y la sensación de su piel desnuda tocando algunas partes de su cuerpo provocaron algunos sentimientos extraños en Genos. Sin embargo, guardó silencio. Ni siquiera se atrevía a moverse. Como Sonic dijo, era un calentador. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de oír la respiración de Sonic volverse más relajada, más constante, y pensó que por fin se había quedado dormido. Genos miró la cara del ninja, sólo para comprobar si sus ojos estaban cerrados, y como así se encontraban, se movió ligeramente para salir. No llegó muy lejos, sin embargo. Desde el primer ligero cambio que su cuerpo hizo, Sonic se pegó a sí mismo al brazo Genos, sosteniéndolo rápidamente. Genos miró, boquiabierto, como Sonic dormía. Pasaron los minutos antes de darse cuenta de que no iba a ir ninguna parte, tal vez por el resto de la noche, así que cerró los ojos y se quedó a dormir también.

* * *

"Genos."  
"Sí, Sonic."  
"Todavía tengo frío."  
"Te dije que te pusieras ropa."  
"Es más cómodo de esta manera."  
"¿Cómo quieres que te ayude, entonces?"  
"Vuelve a la cama."  
Si Genos tenía un corazón, probablemente hubiera saltado con un latido o dos. Acostado en la cama, con la expresión de más sueño que Genos había visto nunca en alguien, estaba Sonic, todavía desnudo de la noche anterior. Estaba apoyado en un codo, con el pelo derramado alrededor de sus hombros, a la perfección. La manta se había caído alrededor de la mitad del pecho.  
"S-sólo un minuto. Tengo que limpiar los platos." Genos tartamudeó, girándose bruscamente para volver a sus deberes de ama de casa.  
Sonic resopló y cayó hacia atrás, con la cabeza golpeando la almohada con un suave sonido de pomf. A continuación, se acurrucó en su lado, tratando de mantener el calor. Odiaba lo mucho que cambiaba la temperatura. Era, ciertamente, una tortura. Sin embargo, si no fuera por esta fiebre loca que le había dado, se habría perdido en los mimos del sueño. Le gustaba bastante la sensación de tener su propio calentador personal, así como la sensación de alguien durmiendo junto a él, y algo más. En cierto modo, pensó Sonic, era más como una bendición. Había comenzado a pensar en dormir de nuevo, cuando la manta se levantó, robándole de su calor, sólo para ser reemplazada por una nueva calidez, que se cerraba en torno a su persona. Suspiró por el contenido, retorciéndose a sí mismo más cerca de Genos, su nuevo electrodoméstico favorito y cama-amiga.  
"Gracias." Le susurró.  
"No es un problema". Genos susurró de vuelta, con su aliento haciendo cosquillas al oído de Sonic. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Sonic, y se quedó dormido, vestido con esa sonrisa.

* * *

"¡Estoy mejor ahora! ¿Puedo irme ahora? "  
"¿Quieres dejarnos tan mal? Eso no es lo que dijiste anoche."  
Sonic hinchó el pecho, sobre todo para demostrar que en realidad podría hacerlo ahora. Genos le lanzó una mirada que decía claramente " _Estas enfermo, deja de hacer eso_ ", pero no estaba en la naturaleza de Sonic escucharlo.  
Saitama estaba tendido en el suelo, leyendo un nuevo manga que había comprado. Sonic extendió una mano.  
"¡Dame tu mano! Te lo demostraré. Mi frente dejó de estar caliente esta mañana."  
"Sensei, tal vez sudaba por la enfermedad de la otra noche. Él estaba muy caliente."  
Un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas de Sonic.  
"Sí, sí, lo dijo la tostadora."  
Saitama levantó la vista de su manga por un segundo, antes de regresarla de vuelta.  
"Tus mejillas están rojas." Dijo.  
La boca de Sonic se abrió, y levantó las manos para cubrir sus mejillas.  
"¡Eso no cuenta! Vamos. Devuélveme mis cosas para que pueda irme. Por no mencionar que estoy hambriento y harto de estos sándwiches."  
"Voy a preparar el almuerzo." Declaró Genos, abandonando el área tan rápido, que Sonic pensó por un segundo que había un incendio en la habitación o algo. Él gimió y echó las mantas hacia atrás, poniéndose de pie repentinamente. Un mal movimiento, que le llevó a tener un gran mareo. Se las arregló para mantener el equilibrio hasta que el mareo pasó, entonces poniendo todo su peso en ambas piernas, saltando arriba y debajo de a poco.  
"Muy bien, ¿cómo puedo llegar a un acuerdo contigo?"  
Saitama suspiró y despego la vista del manga. Señaló a Sonic.  
"Genos no va a estar feliz de que estés de pie."  
"¡No me importa! ¡Escucha mi propuesta! Tú me devuelves mis cosas, y puedes mantener este lugar en una sola pieza."  
"No lo sé. Creo que me acostumbre un poco a dormir siendo tres de nosotros ".  
"Eso ni siquiera es importante."  
"Quiero decir, lo es un poco."  
"Nuevo acuerdo. Volveré por mis cosas, porque eso le dará un tiempo para 'ajustarse' a dormir sola otra vez."  
"Tengo Genos aquí, ya sabes."  
"Estaba pensando en eso. ¿Puedo tener Genos? Él es un buen calentador."  
"¡De ninguna manera! ¡No puedes tomar Genos! Yo lo tenía en primer lugar."  
"¡Tú ya tienes un calentador! Creo que es justo."  
"Al igual que lo es el infierno."  
Genos asomó la cabeza en la habitación, con el ceño fruncido.  
"Puedo oírlos a los dos, ¿saben?"  
Sonic se volvió hacia él, con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
"¿Qué piensas tú, entonces?" Preguntó. Genos sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la cocina. La boca de Sonic se abrió mientras seguía lentamente el cyborg, tratando de convencerlo de lo genial que era su trato. Saitama regresó a su manga. Considero señalar que las cosas de Sonic estaban al lado del balcón, pero decidió no hacerlo. Dejaría que lo averiguara por sí mismo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sonic había intentado fugarse por el balcón, pero Genos lo encontró, y lo convenció fácilmente de volver dentro. Sin embargo, volvió a intentarlo de nuevo otras dos veces.  
"Sólo quiero ir a correr."  
"Sé que piensas que estas mejor, pero puedo verte la cara. Tus mejillas siguen rojas, por cierto."  
Sonic gimió y echó atrás la cabeza en señal de frustración.  
"¿Cuándo se me permitirá salir de esta calabozo?" Preguntó Sonic, girándose y regresando a su futón. Si Genos estaba diciendo la verdad, Sonic estaba definitivamente lo suficientemente sano como para irse. Pero hasta que estuviera al 100%, Genos continuaría ayudándole para que se pusiera mejor.  
"¿Quieres tu leche caliente?"  
"¡SÍ, POR FAVOR!"

* * *

Sonic estaba harto de no hacer nada. Él sólo quería moverse más. Y estaba seguro de que no estaba enfermo. Su temperatura no había cambiado durante al menos dos días. No había forma de que una fiebre pudiera durar más de una semana. Miró hacia afuera, viendo el cielo de un naranja vibrante, el momento perfecto para volver a casa.  
"Sonic." Su nombre fue susurrado en su cabello. Se volvió a mirar al cyborg rubio, apodado calentador, en cuyo regazo estaba sentado. Tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro.  
"Voy a irme, Genos." Declaró Sonic con firmeza. Definitivamente no lo convencería de quedarse en esta ocasión.  
"Lo sé." Respondió Genos, tranquilo y silencioso.  
Sonic sonrió, listo para decirle Genos todas las razones por las que le debía permitir irse, pero luego las palabras que Genos dijo finalmente hicieron click en su cerebro.  
"¿Espera, que?"  
"Has estado mirando por fuera de esa puerta durante la última hora." Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta del balcón.  
"Sólo necesito hacer cosas, Genos. Además, estoy totalmente no-enfermo."  
"¿Vas a estar de pie en el frío de nuevo?"  
Sonic resopló.  
"Por qué permanecer en el frío cuando eres un calentador de pie. ¿Seguro que no quieres venir a vivir conmigo?" Bromeó Sonic.  
Genos simplemente rodo los ojos hacia él.  
"Es una pena. Supongo que tendré que conseguir un nuevo calentador para que te reemplace."  
"Tengo el corazón roto."  
"Pensé que lo tendrías. Voy a pasar más tiempo con el nuevo calentador que contigo."  
"El nuevo calentador no podrá hacer la comida."  
"Ahí es donde entra el juego la entrega de pizzas."  
"No puedes tener pizza todas las noches."  
Sonic suspiró, fingiendo exasperación.  
"Supongo que tendré que volver aquí entonces. A menos que estés haciendo sándwiches. No cuentes conmigo."  
Genos sonrió, con una sonrisa sincera. Sonic sintió que lo había estado mirando durante mucho tiempo, con un rubor que lo aterraba en sus mejillas.  
"Muy bien, mentí. Me gustan tus sándwiches." Dijo él, dándose la vuelta para mirar hacia afuera de nuevo.  
Genos le dio un codazo, y salto de inmediato de su regazo, estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Detrás de él, Genos también se puso de pie.  
"Voy a añadirle más mayonesa cuando nos visites." Dijo. Sonic asintió, negándose a voltear para mirar al cyborg.  
Él se estaba poniendo más blando en torno a él, pensó. Estaba allí por venganza y para aprender sus debilidades, no para ser mimado y cuidado hasta que sanara.  
Genos se movió para agarrar las pertenencias de Sonic desde donde estaban sentados, un pequeño y agradable descubrimiento de Sonic esa mañana. Se los entregó a Sonic, que los tomo, y luego se miró a sí mismo. Estaba con ropa prestada, y también lo había estado durante toda la semana pasada. Hoy era una sudadera con capucha que era demasiado grande para él, y pantalones azules de un pijama de franela.  
"Supongo que debería darte estos de vuelta."  
Genos negó con la cabeza.  
"No te preocupes por eso. Si realmente quieres devolverlos, entonces tráelos de vuelta cuando nos visites."  
"Oh, está bien entonces." Dijo Sonic, finalmente mirando a Genos. El cyborg aún tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro, y Sonic ni siquiera estaba seguro de si sabía que estaba allí.  
"G-gracias por cuidar de mí." Sonic espetó, arrepintiéndose luego, cuando estaba fuera.  
"No fue un problema." Respondió Genos.  
Se quedaron allí, mirándose el uno al otro por un momento. Sonic se apartó primero, incómodo por muchas razones.  
"Bueno, me voy. Nos vemos." Dijo por último, dirigiéndose al balcón. Genos lo siguió, como si fuera un perro fiel.  
"¿Me necesitas para caminar a tu casa?" Preguntó él. Sonic rio.  
"No, estoy bien. Sé bien cómo llegar a casa. "  
"Saitama-sensei dijo que te dijera adiós si te ibas antes de que él volviera a casa."  
"Dile al calvo que voy a volver para derrotarlo." Advirtió Sonic, y entonces comenzó a acomodarse el armamento a sí mismo, para hacer que el viaje a casa fuera un poco más fácil. Cuando hubo terminado, y sólo tenía su traje doblado en sus brazos y la espada en la mano, miró a Genos, todavía con esa expresión.  
"¿Puedo hacer una petición para que compres un mejor shampoo? Mi cabello no se sentía bien esta mañana."  
Genos rio entre dientes, y rodo los ojos.  
"Voy a hacérselo saber a sensei."  
Sonic le sonrió, feliz de haberlo hecho reír al menos una vez.  
"Cuanto más rápido llegue a casa ahora, más rápido puedo lavar estas cosas. Gracias de nuevo por dejar que me quede."  
Antes de Genos pudiera decir nada, o incluso hacer nada, Sonic se inclinó y le dio un dulce y suave beso en sus labios artificiales. La expresión de Genos no era tan extraña como la de antes, pero ahora era una mirada de sorpresa. Sonic envolvió su bufanda alrededor de su cuello en un lazo adicional, saludó con la mano una vez, y luego saltó desde el balcón y aceleró en su camino a casa.  
Pasaron unos pocos y buenos minutos antes de que Genos dejara el balcón. Bajó la mirada a sus manos, sintiendo algo extraño en ellas. Sonrió para sí mismo al darse cuenta de lo que eran.  
Una espada y una horquilla.


End file.
